


[Podfic of] Getting Started

by klb



Series: rm's Poly Prompts Series Podfics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb of a story by rm<br/>Author's summary: Multiple people asked for fic about how this arrangement even winds up on the table. So here’s a bit of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Started](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31121) by rm. 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Getting%20Started.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 12:32

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I loved the series of poly stories that rm wrote about Kurt, Blaine, and Adam. My favorite is the next one in the series chronologically, which I may end up recording someday, but I felt like I should start at the beginning, and I'm glad I did. There's always so much in rm's writing, and it was kind of beautiful to spend so much time meditating on all the different nuances of this story while recording and editing it.


End file.
